Conventional hollow fiber oxygenators may be used to oxygenate the blood for patients suffering with diseased or damaged lungs. One conventional oxygenator, often referred to as a wrapped hollow fiber oxygenator, relies on hollow fibers wrapped around a hollow core. The wrapped design often results in a random or irregular spacing of the hollow fibers. Additionally, because the hollow fibers are wrapped about a hollow core, there is a relatively large amount of void space in the oxygenator. Such a design may compromise the efficiency of the oxygenator.
Another conventional oxygenator, often referred to as a bundled oxygenator, relies on an array of hollow fibers bundled together potted in glue at each end. The glue is then cut to form a header on each end of the array. The bundling design of the array typically results in a random arrangement of hollow fiber which prevents the hollow fibers from being packed closely and in a regular pattern which may compromise the efficiency of the oxygenator.